ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lou
Lou & Mina (also known as The World of Lou & Mina in most international countries) is a Canadian live-action/animated children's preschool television series, co-produced by Go-N Productions and Decode Entertainment, for CBC Television. The series is based on a series of French comics called Lou!. Lou & Mina debuted on December 27, 2004, and ended on May 25, 2007. It is a spin-off of Lou!. Development In 2004, as part of the entertainment-oriented reorganization of Glénat Editions, French animation production company Go-N Productions announced a joint partnership with Decode Entertainment to create the 26-episode Canadian preschool animated television series based on comic series, called Lou and Mina, which will premiere on December 27, 2004 on the CBC Television as part of the Kids' CBC children's programming block. It focused on the content of preschool and toddlers, and introduces the bread and camera watchers of ABC Kids' theater, technology, and science guests who play with them. The twenty-sixth and final episode of the series will feature the performance of Leo and Mina sleeping during the pajama party where the three friends play together forever. 26 episodes of 22 minutes were produced in Canada, with Noggin and CBeebies handling the rights to the series. Plot In the series, it focuses on the adventures of Lou and Mina, who are two amazing, wonderful, heroic, exploratory, 12-year-old girls who came together to solve problems with math, science, technology and even the theatre guests of opening set and closing of ABC Kids, inside the pan camera, who loves to play inside. At the end of the series, they were sleeping together at a slumber party, while three friends were always happy for them. Characters The series features the three sets of animated non-production characters from Go-N productions (first as Luo and Mina, a group of 12-year-old girls, called The Learning Squad, second as eight Lou characters live) The Club Dancers's dance and sing and third as the pirate team of 5 Zip Zip & Co dogs). The three sets presented at the end of each episode (with the exception of Go to Sleep that has The Learning Squad sleeping wearing an orange and white shirt with the playing time of three other friends at the end of the series). The first characteristics of the main set in the adventures of each episode, with the use of test kids, after the team of four characters from the Fluffy Gardens round down to the dimensional time of the country trips in the 2000s, when the team of 31 Minutes inside the car is on them. After the adventure has been completed, the white bar appears inside them, so they have a memory core of photos and videos, and at the end, they say goodbye to them. The next two sets appear in the song and then in the episode from 1 to 5 minutes. The sets were mainly presented in some of a little bit of the episodes. The narrator was Gerald McKinson which is unseen, hearing with Lou and Mina so they can help resolving problems. At the end of the series, the second and third set were no longer used, while The Learning Squad members Lou and Mina fell sleep together back-to-back inside the couch, at the pijama party, with three other friends playing together. The Learning Squad The Learning Squad is the greatest heroic duo headed by Luo and Mina. Dual heroes can help solve problems with learning, science, math and technology, including the panoramic and opening camera of ABC Kids that is played inside. At the end of the series, they were sleeping back to back (with Luo wearing white shirt and Mina wearing orange shirt while sleeping back-to-back) at a slumber party, with three friends doing together to play. * Lou (voiced by Emma Tate) - one of the human members of The Learning Squad, and is the wonderful and wonderful pair of Mina's adventures, with mutual help to solve problems of learning, mathematics, science and technology. Lou's camera is too used to the guests at the opening and closing theater of ABC Kids, who play inside. She also seems familiar and always looks at their minds, but it was Mina's biggest protoco inside. After the cancellation of the series, he fell asleep with Mina about the pajama party at the end of the series. * Mina (voiced by Jennifer Wiltsie) - one of the human members of The Learning Squad, and is the wonderful and wonderful adorable adventure partner of Lou, with the help of others to solve problems of learning, math, science and technology. She crossed her arms inside her green shirt, next to Lou wearing a green and red suit shirt one after the other. They see the cat food to give to Lou's cat and he, who Cat likes to eat food when staying before the beginning of the adventures. After the cancellation of the series, she fell asleep with Lou, during the pajama party for three friends, at the end of the series. * Cat (voiced by John Argerson) - is the favorite cat of Lou and Mina, as well as the favorite of the pets, who loves to eat exclusively cat food, while relaxing before Lou and Mina went together on adventures. Cat went to look outside the house and became the unpleasant loss of cat food. At the end of the series, Cat was no longer used, when Lou and Mina were bathed during a slumber party with three friends playing together. The Club Dancers After The Learning Squad, and, before Zip Zip & Co., the eight dancers of Lou, dancers of the Club, were singed and danced using the songs of each episode, thus acceding to the best dancers and singers. At the end of the song, they stayed behind, so begins each episode of Zip Zip & Co. At the end of the series, they were no longer used when The Learning Squad fell asleep at the slumber party, with three friends playing together. Zip Zip & Co. Zip Zip & Co. is the courage of the multiverses, as a corpulent, courage, group of nontraditional and unparalleled pirates who found treasures through maps and the most unknown mysteries. At the end of the series, they were no longer used when The Learning Squad fell asleep at the slumber party, with three other friends playing together. * Captain Washington (voiced by Bruce Willis) - is Pirate Pluto's best friend, who helps with each other to find solving mysteries, with treasures at the end of the maps. At the end of the series, this character can no longer be used at the time, with Lou and Mina sleeping together back-to-back in a pijama party, living with three friends. * Pirate Pluto (voiced by Tom Martinez) - is Captain Washington's best friend who loves to play with them. At the end of the series, this character can no longer be used at the time, with Lou and Mina sleeping together back-to-back in a pijama party, living with three friends. * Comamnder Mertero (voiced by Emma Wilson) - is a partner of Captain Washington who marks with mysteries about the lost treasure which was never be seen at the time. At the end of the series, this character can no longer be used at the time, with Lou and Mina sleeping together back-to-back in a pijama party, living with three friends. * Protocater Madert (voiced by George Andrez) - is a dog which re-joins with Commander Mertero, he's assistant of the main Captain Washington life, which marks its greatest body to the unknown federals, with the secret help of Lou and Mina's Cat. At the end of the series, this character can no longer be used at the time, with Lou and Mina sleeping together back-to-back in a pijama party, living with three friends. * Dawn Scream (voiced by Emile Cook) - is a dawn scream creature who scares any of the pirates that she can trying to attack them. At the end of the series, this character can no longer be used at the time, with Lou and Mina sleeping together back-to-back in a pijama party, living with three friends. * Balloon Dog (voiced by George Adereter) - is an balloon dog who helps with others. At the end of the series, this character can no longer be used at the time, with Lou and Mina sleeping together back-to-back in a pijama party, living with three friends. * Club Leader (voiced by David Anderson-Gummerson) - is the unseen friend ever known. At the end of the series, this character can no longer be used at the time, with Lou and Mina sleeping together back-to-back in a pijama party, living with three friends. Episodes Broadcast The series premiered for the first time on the CBC Television children's programming block on December 27, 2004. It began airing on PBS Kids on February 25, 2005, along with the US release of Baby Christina's World. In the United Kingdom, it was aired on Nick Jr. and Nick Jr. 2 from 2006 to 2010. In September 2007, Go-N Productions sold the Latin American rights of the series to Discovery Networks Latin America, which Discovery Kids Latin America premiered Lou & Mina on December 17, 2007, taking the ''My Friends Baby Kong'' schedule. On March 30, 2009, the series was removed from the Discovery Kids Latin America lineup, along with the Flowgo and Jetix television program and even the following Shuriken School spin-offs in the UK. From 2005 to 2010, the series airs in over 13 countries, ending the existence of the series as of late 2010. Broadcast history Canada * CBC Television (2004-2007) (as part of the Kids' CBC programming block) * Playhouse Disney (2007-2010) United States * Discovery Familia (2007-2010) * PBS Kids (2005-2010) * CBS (2007-2009) (as part of the Kewlopolis programming block) Latin America * Discovery Kids (2007-2009) United Kingdom * Nick Jr. (2006-2010) * Nick Jr. 2 (2006-2010) France * France 5 (2005-2009) * Canal J (2005-2007) * TiJi (2007-2009) Italy * Boing (2007-2009) * Boomerang (2010) * Boomerang +1 (2011) Israel * Arutz HaYeladim (2005-2010) Malaysia * Disney XD (2010) * TV9 (2010) Poland, Netherlands, Romania, Australia and Germany * Nickelodeon (2006-2008) * Disney XD (2009-2010) See also * Cartoonverse Films * Cartoonverse Feature Animation * Cartoonverse Television Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian computer-animated television series Category:CBC Television shows Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nick Jr. 2 shows Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Kids Go! Category:PBS Kids shows Category:Lou! Category:Animated duos Category:Fictional duos